Sibling
by lazywriter123
Summary: Harry is an only child...right. But what of the Potter's first daughter Emma who was a convicted murderer and in a mental insitute. Years later, Emma escaped and she missed her little brother very, very much. Rated M for Gore and violence, be warned.


I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Warning: there is gore, murder, and disturbing imagery (in this case dealing with murder, etc.) If you are a bit squeamish and do not wish to read a Horror based story, PLEASE DON'T READ! **

Enjoy

Lily and James Potter were seen as the perfect couple. Hotshot Gryffindor and seeker on his house team and his bride was the smart, beautiful student who excelled in her studies. Despite it all, they were matched together and soon married. It was a wonderful time for them and sure enough their first child was underway just after their honeymoon.

Now you might be thinking that it was Harry Potter who was born first, after all he was their _only _child…right.

Well that's what most people thought…and for good reason.

When Emma Potter was born, she was sweet baby. The couple raised their daughter quietly at first while James worked to provide for his new family and Lily would provide attention to their child. However, as time went on they noticed that their daughter was different.

Not in a bad way at all, she was very shy and wouldn't be the first to start conversation or any human interaction.

She generally played alone and also had a passion for reading. Despite her quiet and reserved nature, she was indeed charming and happy. Lily said that the fact that she is so soft spoken and reserved shows that she will gain real friends she could truly trust rather than making friends with tons of people. She was also happy that she loved to read.

By the time Emma was about six, that's when…problems began to occur. Her overall communication with other children and people her age diminished dramatically. She held no friendships and didn't try to connect with anyone. This concerned Lily and James greatly, so they brought her to a doctor to understand more about her distant nature. Dr. Vander explained that their daughter had a sever social disorder that is becoming more common in children, however he said that there was a school for young children that would help her grow and become better at social interaction at a steady pace. Of course, they had her enrolled in the fall.

It was a very good school and was full of happy children and wonderful teachers. During the fall and winter, Emma warmed up to the new faces and halls rather quickly and through simple exercises with having her attend group sessions with other children, she began to connect with others again. Then around April, she started getting bulled by a boy about her age. He taunted her endlessly and even after several meetings with the parents of the boy they really did nothing. They let their son did whatever he wanted.

By the end of her first school year at her new school, there was an accident.

The boy was found dead, he fell down a flight of stairs near the library. The teacher's found that they staircase had some water on it that must have been spilled and before the janitor could come clean it the boy had accidently slipped and his neck was broken.

It was Emma that reported the accident; she was walking down the hall when she saw him slip. She cried that she wished he should have help him or at least prevented his fall, of course the teacher's said that accidents happen and nothing could be done to help sometimes.

The school year ended with a tearful funeral for the boy.

Then another strange occurrence happened, during the summer. The Potter's neighbor, an elderly woman asked them if she had seen her pet cat Benny. They all knew about her playful cat that sometimes came over to the house for a quick visit. The cat was never seen again.

Then another neighbor claimed that his dog had gone missing too, after several weeks when the cat vanished. Both animals were never seen again.

Emma was sent to a summer camp to get her to interact more with children. She made several friends with some of the girls.

Then another accident happened, one of the girls in the camp had drowned in the pool. It was there that the police noticed that her body had bruises on it…was she forced somehow. The camp knew that this girl in particular was a poor swimmer and hated swimming. She would _never _go in the pool.

After camp, Emma went back to school and the teacher's noticed even more strange things. Children got into more accidents that weren't fatal…but close. They also noticed that Emma was never too far off…they became very, very wary of her.

Immediately they brought their concerns to the Potters, they denied that their daughter would do anything to hurt people. Still that little…nugget of fear and concern was still in their minds.

They too noticed that Emma's behavior was becoming stranger and stranger. She barely talked to them anymore, she had a…look in her eyes that a child should not have. The eyes of someone who is watching your every move.

They brought her to several doctors just in case; they saw no problems…except for one doctor. Dr. Pullman saw that Emma was extremely aware of the doctors she was taken too, she knew how to walk circles around them. He was an expert in hunting out children like this. She was a manipulator in every sense of the word. Cold, calculated, and in no ways ignorant.

He was greatly disturbed by this girl. He voiced his concerns that had the Potter's equally concerned. Was their daughter playing them for fools?

They remembered how she would get them to buy her toys or treats as she grew up and how she had that smile to ensure them everything was fine. She had been practicing her craft for years. But what disturbed them even more was all this occurrences going on, nothing could be proven but they decided to keep an extra eye on their daughter, the teacher's did the same.

When Emma turned eleven, Lily Potter was pregnant again.

Emma seemed excited about having a sibling around, "More games we could play together" she would say.

After nine months, Harry Potter was born and there was another accident and a terrible discovery.

At school, two girls were found dead behind the school building. They were stabbed repeatedly. The police investigated the crime for several weeks when they discovered several horrible details. They were killed with a kitchen knife and that knife they found in the bushes near the bodies, had Emma's finger prints on them.

The teachers, doctors and most of all the Potter's were horrified. It all made sense, the dead boy, the drowned girl, the missing animals, the constant near death accidents and now two stabbed girls. Emma was clearly out of control and unwell. In the wizard world, in a private court room, Emma confessed to all her crimes. The case wasn't public to the Potter's request and very few people knew about Emma since she wasn't an outgoing person in the wizard world.

She was sentenced to life in a maximum security mental asylum. Her final request was a picture of her dear baby brother who was only a few months old at the trial.

After that no one spoke of Emma Potter and her existence was forgotten.

Until, she escaped many years later.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
